Deep in Shadow
by Katcat
Summary: This is something I wrote for the creative writing course I took a couple years ago that I didn't have a chance to post until now. R/R please.


Deep in Shadow  
  
By Katcat  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kat headed solemnly to her bus stop on the law school's front lawn. Her long, curly brown hair was drawn up into two Dutch braids and her green eyes shimmered with tears. But she would not let them fall. You see, Eldor's heir went to the same bus stop as Kat and her best friends Carl Anderson and Anne Smith, and if he found out.well, that would be the end of her life as she knew it.  
  
She had had the dream again. Two piercing, blood red eyes in the darkness, staring into her soul, making her feel like she was sleeping on ice. She had been having this dream ever since she was 6 years old, as did her best friends.  
  
"Hey, Kat! What's the matter?" Anne asked with a worried look on her beautiful face. Her grayish eyes shone with concern and the slightest hint of fear.  
  
"The dream. It's getting worse. I feel part of my soul leaving me whenever I see those eyes." Kat whispered, so no one else could hear. Suddenly, she looked around.  
  
"Anne, where's Carl?"  
  
Anne looked around, her long tawny hair blowing across her face. She pushed it back as she spoke.  
  
"I don't know. You don't think." she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Eldor." Kat finished, for Anne had started to cry silently.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" a boy with slicked-back black hair and dark navy blue eyes jeered, his voice dripping with malice.  
  
"I would really love to know why that is any of your business, Syrys." Kat said, her voice dripping with as much malice as Syrys's.  
  
Syrys smirked an evil smirk as he sized Kat up. "I make everything you and your little friends do my business." He said with a slight hiss to his voice, his eyes growing steadily more blood red, and his fingernails starting becoming more electrically charged. Suddenly, a roar of sound was heard, and Syrys fell to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Syrys awoke just when the school bus came and dashed to the driveway in order to catch up with his brother Cyrsious. Cyrsious had brown eyes with a hint of green in them and white-blonde hair. Everyone knew that he fancied Kat, and Syrys hated him for it.  
  
When the bus pulled up at Green Oaks High School, it was obvious to Anne and Kat that Carl's disappearance was certain.  
  
"I do hope Eldor didn't attack him!" Anne cried when the bus pulled up and they both didn't see Carl as the students milled around outside the school. Kat looked just as worried as Anne, because Carl had always been exactly like her in personality and even in some of her thoughts. It was almost as if they were twins.  
  
'Wait a second.' Kat thought, "Anne! Do you remember when we last saw Carl?" She cried, excited at the thought of an adventure.  
  
"Yes," Anne sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes, "Last night, I went over to his house from 5 'til about 8:30. When I left, I discovered that I had forgotten my hat, so I went back to get it. The housemaid, Mrs. Schmidt, said, 'Master Carl has gone up to bed, Mistress Anne. He will see you and your little friend tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock at your little bus stop. Why did you come back here?' I told her I had left my hat and she told me that Carl would bring it to the bus stop tomorrow. That was the last time I ever saw Carl."  
  
"I always knew Mrs. Schmidt had a bit of a dark side! She had to have been involved!" Kat practically yelled.  
  
"So, Kat, what are you doing after school? Because if you're not doing anything, maybe we could go see a movie or something." Cyrsious had suddenly come over and sat down next to Kat. Anne looked at him like he was a piece of dung that sat in the middle of her favorite walkway in Green's Park.  
  
"Well, actually, Carl's gone missing, so Anne and I are going to go look for him."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Cyrsious murmured apologetically. Then his eyes lit up a bit as he said, "can I help?"  
  
"Well, actually, we're Carl's best friends, so I think that only we should look for him." Anne said icily.  
  
"Anne!" Kat looked at Anne sharply, before turning back to Cyrsious, "of course you can come with us to look for Carl. I don't see anything wrong with that. Do you, Anne?"  
  
Anne just looked at Kat like she was absolutely nuts.  
  
"Well, that settles it. Cyrsious will come with us." Kat exclaimed.  
  
"KAT! Why on earth did you tell him he could come with us? You know that he and I don't get along, have never gotten along, and never will get along!" Anne yelled as the doors opened, revealing large oak classroom doors. Across the hall from Kat and Anne's first period class (social studies) was a large glass door leading to the library. Inside was Syrys, and he was reading a book that Kat had never seen before. It was basically in tatters, with a black spine and a red cover. The gold letters were faded, but Kat could make out the title: The Dark Magic of Eldor.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Anne! Look at what Syrys is reading! He's practicing Eldor's dark magic!" Kat whispered quickly to Anne.  
  
"Dark magic? Oh, Kat, we need to find Carl before its too late! What if Syrys tries to kill him?" Anne whispered back, her voice growing more and more high-pitched as she spoke.  
  
"I know! We'll pretend to be sick! That way, we can both go home and look for Carl more easily. Remember, we both have a sore throat and a headache. Lets go."  
  
"Mr. Schultz, we don't feel that good." Anne and Kat both complained.  
  
"Does it look like I care? Oh, well, just go to the nurse. And don't come back! Ever!" Mr. Schultz, the evil one, yelled. Anne and Kat dragged their feet to the nurse's office down the hall.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to miss language arts with the nice Mr. Schultz, but we have to find Carl." Said Anne sadly.  
  
When they arrived at the nurse's office, they were greeted by Syrys.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here? A couple of girls faking sickness? Oh, what would Mr. Schultz say? Oh, I do hope you like being in Saturday detention!" Syrys said with a sneer pasted over his thin, pointed face.  
  
"Blow it up your old wazoo, Syrys. Now, kindly shove off." Anne yelled, forgetting she was supposed to have a sore throat.  
  
"Anne, remember, sore throat!" Kat said in a raspy voice. Anne instantly went pale.  
  
"Oh crud, sorry about that Kat." Anne said, quickly changing her voice to a raspy whisper.  
  
"Yes. Go. Now. Leave forever. Abeo Shadowei Realmei!" Syrys's voice echoed as Kat and Anne swirled into darkness.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Exactly 2.5 seconds later, Kat and Anne fell into the Shadow Realms. As soon as they got their strength back, they looked around.  
  
"Oh my God, Kat! Its Carl!" Anne screeched, holding her left wrist, which had swollen to twice its normal size.  
  
"And.Eldor. He's hovering over Carl! Anne, we've got to get outta here!" Kat whispered loudly, holding her right eye, "I mean, it'd be very difficult to battle him in our conditions. Unless.hang on! I read about a spell in an old book in my grandparents' attic before my grandpa died. It was a healing spell. Maybe it will work!"  
  
"Just say the spell, Kat!" Anne yelled. Eldor had disappeared seconds before, "And lets get outta here!"  
  
"Abenunsio Healino." Kat whispered as she snapped her fingers. Instantly Anne's broken wrist and Kat's black eye were healed. They immediately dashed over to Carl's side.  
  
"Can that spell heal him?" Anne asked quietly, tears filling her beautiful gray eyes as her tawny hair swirled in the wind.  
  
"I hope so. Here, let me try.Abenunsio Healino!" Kat snapped her fingers. Silence, then.  
  
"Why isn't it working?" Anne questioned, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I think Eldor put a powerful spell blocker on Carl. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up." Kat whispered sadly.  
  
They waited all day and all night. Anne had fallen asleep hours earlier and the tears were still evident on her pale face. Kat was just about to fall asleep when a rustling in the bushes made her jump out of her skin.literally.  
  
A huge creature stood where Kat had been. It had long fingers and an extremely long tail. Wings had sprouted out of its shoulders and its eyes were glowing.  
  
A slight squeak of fright was heard from the bushes and after a few seconds, a young male voice spoke.  
  
"Kat, its me. Cyrsious." The voice squeaked with fear.  
  
The creature shrank to Kat's size, but retained its looks. When it spoke, the voice was deep and mysterious.  
  
"I am Lovederoi, queen of the Fire Realms of Nebulon. Rise, Cyrsious the Brave, brother of Syrys the Evil, lord of the land of Everlasting Dawn."  
  
"Kat, are you out of your MIND?!" Anne yelled, snapping Kat out Lovederoi's body.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Kat muttered.  
  
"YOU JUST MADE CYRSIOUS THE LORD OF MY REALM! THE LAND OF EVERLASTING DAWN!" Anne screeched.  
  
"ME? How? When? And why can't I change it to the land of Everlasting Sunsets?" Kat asked, completely bewildered, astonished, astounded, you name it.  
  
"Well.I don't know if it was your own personality, but you had wings, a tail, and you were about 8 feet tall. And there is no such thing as the land of Everlasting Sunsets."  
  
"Oh. Well, I tried," Kat sighed, "Wait, 8 feet tall? I was taller than Carl! Happy! Happy! Joy! Joy!"  
  
"Kat, you have issues beyond control." Anne sighed, "OK, Cyrsious can have my realm. I'll move in with Carl."  
  
"Whoa! Anne, are you serious?" a voice came from where Carl was lying.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call myself your sister," Anne said brightly, "Wait. CARL! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Anne yelled as she launched herself at Carl.  
  
"OW! Anne, remember, my strength isn't fully back yet. Eldor managed to weaken me quite a bit earlier." Carl gasped as Anne landed hard on top of Carl.  
  
"Kat! The spell!" Anne called.  
  
"Yeah. Anne, you'll have to, um, get off Carl." Kat said with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"OK." Anne said as she stood up, dusting off her clothes.  
  
Kat closed her eyes, concentrating hard. Suddenly, Lovederoi stood in Kat's place, her ice-blue eyes glowing, except she was still Kat's size.  
  
"Kat? Or," Carl stared with wide eyes at the creature before him, "Lovederoi?"  
  
"Abenunsio Healino." Lovederoi's deep and mysterious voice spoke. Instantly, all of Carl's strength returned. As he stood up, Lovederoi changed back into Kat. Carl and Anne looked in amazement as she changed, because she kept her wings and tail, but her eyes changed back to their beautiful green with brown and blue speckles, and her hair back to brown and curly from the silvery white that it had been before.  
  
"Lets get outta here!" yelled Kat as she started to run. But then, an unseen force pulled her back.  
  
"What the?" Kat yelled as she fell to the ground. Suddenly, a person, almost as tall as Carl, walked out of the shadows of the castle. He had blood red eyes that were sunken in behind the mangled face, black hair, and long, crusty fingernails. They recognized him at once.  
  
"Eldor." Anne whispered with her eyes filled with fear.  
  
"Yes, I am Eldor, lord of Nebulon and all its provinces. I have come looking for a battle between myself and Minticar, but it seems he has not yet discovered his true powers, so I shall make do with a battle between the Queens of the Elements Fire's Ice and Water, Lovederoi and Saisa."  
  
"Saisa? Who's Saisa?" Anne asked, a confused look on her mouse-like face.  
  
"I think you might be Saisa, Anne. I mean, Carl is a boy, so he can't be a queen. I'm Lovederoi, queen of Fire's Ice. So that leaves you and Cyrsious, but Cyrsious is a boy, so he can't be queen. So I guess you must be Saisa, queen of water."  
  
"Oh, that's really bad because I don't even know how to change into Saisa." Anne said, her eyes wide. Suddenly, her eyes closed tight. When she opened them, they were an aqua blue with a tint of white. Then, Anne started to grow taller, until she was 7'8. Anne, or Saisa, now had a tail, wings, and a small ice blue crown with diamond crystals. Her hair was long, wavy, and gray-blue with white ends.  
  
"What the heck? What happened to me?" Saisa asked, a bewildered look on her thin face, for her wide cheekbones had disappeared in her transformation.  
  
"Anne, you've become Saisa!" Carl exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"I've WHAT?" Anne yelled, her face turning a fiery red and her eyes glowing aqua. Suddenly, a spurt of water shot out and knock Carl flat onto the ground.  
  
"Ow," Carl groaned as he sat back up, "Anne, what didja do that for?"  
  
"I am NOT Saisa! I am NOT one of those creatures you created!" Anne yelled.  
  
"OK, OK, you're not Saisa. You're just a giant horse and cat mix who can shoot water from your eyes."  
  
Suddenly Kat, or Lovederoi, screamed so loud that it was probably heard on Pluto. Eldor had just grabbed her and forced her against a wall, where she was bound fast.  
  
Anne's eyes shone aqua-blue again as she shot a spurt of ice cold water at Eldor. It suddenly turned to ice and flew straight into Eldor's head.  
  
Eldor's head jerked forward and hit the wall of stone with a sickening crunch. As Eldor started to slip to the ground, his eyes glowed and he flew into the air, fully healed.  
  
"Holy Hera!" Anne whispered loudly. All of a sudden, Carl started to change. First, his ears grew sharp and pointy, like an elf's. Next, he started to grow until he was at least 10 feet tall. Then, a crown with a volcano-shaped jewel appeared and floated down onto his head. Finally, two shapes appeared under his eyes, a volcano and a cloud. Carl had become Mincater.  
  
"Deo Endeo Incantartum!" Mincater yelled, pointing at Kat. Her bonds fell away and she grew back into Lovederoi.  
  
Eldor gasped as the three giants advanced upon him. They closed their eyes for a moment, concentrating. When they opened them, they were each completely colored. Each one of their powers flew out at the same time and hit Eldor straight in the heart.  
  
"Kill." Lovederoi said in her deep, mysterious voice. A sudden shriek was heard, and Eldor was gone forever.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Kat, Carl, and Anne suddenly found themselves in the nurse's office, and Syrys lay nearly dead on the floor, his eyes turned from coal-black to a dull gray. Suddenly, Mrs. Tequila walked out and, upon seeing Syrys, shooed Kat, Anne, and Carl back to class.  
  
"Wow, I'm glad that's over! Now we can get back to our normal lives!" Anne said, smiling in a relieved way.  
  
"At least as normal as life can be." Carl said.  
  
"Come on, we're late for Language Arts! Lets go, we have to work on the novels!"  
  
Far away, Cyrsious was wandering around.  
  
"Kat! Kat, where are you? Where is everybody? AM I TALKING TO AN ECHO HERE? Kat, when are we going to go to the movies? KAT ERIVALAS, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? That's it. I'm outta here. But what's that spell Syrys always uses. Jeez, I must have hit my head to hard when Kat turned into Lovederoi. KAT! GET OUT HERE!"  
  
Cyrsious sat down and began to cry.  
  
Back in Burnt Hills, Kat suddenly remembered. They had left Cyrsious in the Shadow Realms. 


End file.
